


New York, New York

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: what if Henry asked Emma if they were moving back to New York after the case in front of everyone (Regina, Robin, Hook, David, MM, the Dwarves, etc.) maybe at the diner? (3b)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

It had been a week since she returned to Storybrooke. One week, and they were no closer to finding out where the Wicked Witch was, or who she was in this cursed land.

Henry was getting restless. He began to suspect that it wasn’t one of her ordinary cases. It seemed as if everyone she came across, she would have to introduce as an ‘old friend’. For someone who rarely mentioned her life before Henry, he didn’t seem to be buying this secret life of hers.

He hadn’t asked her outright about it, but she knew it was only a manner of time before he did. Henry was a curious boy, and he was only able to ever hold it in for so long.

She brought him into the diner for breakfast. She needed to talk to her parents, as well as Hook, and a few others about their next course of action.

As soon as she walked through the door, Hook pulled her aside. “Emma, can I talk to you real quick?” he asked her softly.

She nodded at him, “Henry, how about you go order for the both of us? You know what I like.”

Henry smiled at her and went to the same booth that they sat at whenever they came here, even before the curse.

“What is it?” she asked him softly. They were huddled closely in a corner, careful so Henry couldn’t overhear what they were saying.

“We searched the town thoroughly. Neal isn’t here, Emma. There’s a good chance that he’s been turned to a flying monkey.”

“Oh…” she said softly.

“I know how much he meant to you, Emma, so I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about that,” Hook said, as he looked at her sorrowfully.

“It doesn’t affect me the way you think, Killian,” she said, using his first name for a chance. “I loved him, I really did. But the reason I was asking was for Henry. Once he gets his memories back, he will want to know about his father.”

“And that’s all?” he asked her in disbelief. “Not because…?” he asked, voice trailing off slightly at the end.

“Not because I still love him,” she said in confirmation.

He gave her a smile, “Well then; I suppose I shall let you get back to your boy then.”

She squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll see you soon,” she said, in confirmation.

She wasn’t ready to up and say it, but she cared about Killian, and everyone else here in her life. She loved them all so much, more than she thought she could have thought she was capable of.

She sat back down, as Ruby placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of her, and one in front of Henry.

“Mom, I have a question,” Henry said with a serious tone of voice.

All of a sudden, everything she was worrying about was coming true. He was going to start poking.

“Are we going back to New York after this case?” he said, as he took a sip of his drink.

The diner fell silent. They all knew that Henry still had no memory of his life there, and were always careful around him not to bring anything up that would cause him to be suspicious.

She could feel the eyes of her parents upon them, and she could feel Killian’s. Everyone was waiting to see what she would say, because they all wanted to know if she and her son would be leaving them behind again.”

“Yes,” she said instinctively. It was what Henry would expect to hear, and anything else would be confusing to him. But she began to hesitate. She didn’t want to leave the city behind, not for a second time. She wanted to stay.

“Actually, Henry, do you think we could stay for a while longer? There’s so much history for me in this town, so many people who I know from before. And I know you have friends in New York, and that it isn’t fair to you for us to stay here-”

“Mom!” Henry said, as he cut her off her ramble.

She looked up at him, in shock. She hadn’t been expecting him to stop her. Emma looked at her son’s face, and saw no anger, or disappointment, or even resentment.

“I want to stay here too. I don’t know why, but there’s something about this town. Something about it that makes it so homely. And I like New York, I really do, but I feel like we belong here now, you know? Maybe we could just stay here forever?”

She didn’t know what to say. But before she could even think of something, she noticed a change in Henry’s face. His eyes looked as if they were glazing over briefly, before snapping back to focus again. Emma knew what she just witnessed; she was sure she looked the exact same way.

“I remember,” Henry said in astonishment. “I remember everything!”

Her parents were the first to scoop him into their arms, followed by Regina who was telling him how much she loved him and how much she would never let him go.

Emma supposed it was feeling love for the people in his life prior to his memories being erased being the reason he could remember everything again, like her mother had for her father. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of worry though. Would Henry hate her now, as he remembered that she gave him up, and the life they had together never actually happened?

She took a step back from the crowd, to allow herself a deep breath, but she didn’t get a moment alone. Before she knew it, Henry launched himself into her arms.

“I love you,” he said strongly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

She held him tightly, “I love you too, Henry.”

Now, even though they still had a long battle ahead of them, she knew she wouldn’t have to face it alone. She had everyone by her side again, and that was enough to give her the strength she needed.


End file.
